


Honey

by RFox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Erotica, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, No Smut, Sex Magic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox
Summary: Jongdae has heard a lot about vampire bites. How it's basically the best thing since sliced bread. So naturally, he gets a little curious.What better place to find out than a popular vampire club downtown?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, for a while now I've been writing a few exo fics that involved mystical creatures such as vampires and werewolves. This is a little one shot I created on a whim and it lead me down a rabbit hole of other fic ideas within this universe.
> 
> I wont be delving into them until I finish my current fics of course.
> 
> Also, I honestly had no idea how to tag this. There isn't smut but its VERY suggestive if you know what I mean. It's kind of magic sex I guess? I don't know. 
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical error I might have, I promise to fix them later.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> ~Renard

Jongdae looked around the club from his seat at the bar. Sensual music played from the surrounding speakers, colored lights flashing around the dim room, deep oranges and reds falling over the crowd.

Surprisingly the atmosphere felt more chill compared to previous clubs Jongdae has visited before. This one was large, many corridors and private rooms for people to hang out and fool around.

Mostly fool around.

"What can I get you?", the bartender with pretty eyes asks.

"I'll get an apple martini please." Jongdae says, trying not to stare too closely. 

"Right away," the bartender replies, giving Jongdae a fanged smile before leaving to prepare his drink.

This was a vampire club. 

A place where vampires hung out to feed on humans, intoxicated or not. 

Vampire clubs aren't exactly unknown to the major public. Vampire kind has actually come a long way since the early ages. Now they where just a normal part of every day life.

For one thing, the greatest misconception was that a vampire will become a bloodthirsty beast when hungry. In reality, when vampires don't drink enough blood they can die from starvation. Thankfully, there are bloodbanks available to provide vampires with the necessary amount of blood needed to survive. 

Next, vampires can't die from the sun, but develop nasty rashes and even sunburns when exposed to it. That's why vampires either stay inside till dark or go outside covered from head to toe in clothing. Most vampires pick the first option. 

And finally, it's difficult to become a vampire. To become one, a human must be completely drained of all their blood by a vampire bite. However, most vampires don’t need that much blood to survive. After being fed on, the human will feel a little light headed, but they will be relatively fine.

Vampires aren't the big boogeymen old monster movies portrayed them to be. They are just ordinary people.

But they are crafty. 

Not all, but most. Especially the young ones who are in their prime. The ones that are specialized in charming humans to feed on. The ones that are lurking in this very club.

Jongdae spotted a few already. The tells aren't very obvious especially in this poor lighting. 

Fangs are a common tell, they usually look like regular human canines when not extended. When the vampire develops an appetite or smells blood, they extend by about an inch long. And then their eyes will glow, not brightly but to the point of being noticeable in the dark. 

So far, Jongdae has identified about five in the bar area, including the bartender. 

"Here you go sir." The bartender slides Jongdae his apple martini, giving him the same fanged smile as before.

Jongdae said his thanks and dismisses the bartender to tend to other patrons. 

This place wasn't a setting Jongdae was usually seen in. He was a botanist, working as a florist in Seoul. Business was good, especially since he was the only florist to sell flowers that bloom at night. His own creations.

But recently, he has found himself wanting a little more excitement in his life.

Baekhyun, one of his friends told him about this vampire club and that he knew how to get them in. After they entered, Baekhyun was quickly intercepted by a vampire he seemed to be familiar with and waggled his eyebrows at Jongdae. Then, he left to find a private place with the vampire, leaving Jongdae by himself.

'Go and have some fun. Get a drink. Get fed on. Or maybe get some dick. The night is young my friend. ' Was the recommendation Baekhyun gave him.

And so, Jongdae was sitting at the bar with a drink, fidgeting in his seat a little. He had never been fed on before. They say the sensation is euphoric, like floating on a cloud or sitting in a warm bath. That's how Baekhyun describes it at least.

Vampire's secreted a chemical into their saliva that relaxes their 'meals'. Its also known to have antiseptic properties as well.

Basically, Jongdae was curious. 

He didn't what to 'get some dick' though. That was something Baekhyun was probably occupied with if Jongdae didn't misinterpret how the vampire squeezed his friends butt as they left.

Jongdae was curious about the vampire bite. But he didn't know how to go about it. Do you just ask? What if the vampire wasn't interested? Hell, what if Jongdae's blood was bad? Would they be able to tell by smelling him?

As these thoughts continued, Jongdae started to think that this was stupid. He questioned why he, a human, would want to be fed on by a vampire. About a hundred years ago, something like this would be considered a grave sin. But Baekhyun hyped it up like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Jongdae sips at his apple martini slowly, swaying side to side as a chill song comes on. The lyrics are about honey or something. It's a little difficult to make out exactly what the singer was saying due to the crowd. Jongdae wonders if the song is on Spotify yet.

He had a sweet, almost mesmerizing voice, like they were whispering in your ear-

"Hey"

A voice right next to Jongdae startles him out of his vibing. There is a tall man sitting in the seat next to him, placing an elbow on the bar counter while facing him. He had soft doe eyes, pale skin, and a black undercut that was styled back on one side to expose some of his forehead. He wore a black dress shirt with a few buttons undone at the top and a sleek pare of slacks and dress shoes to complete the look.

His position was relaxed, close to Jongdae but not too close to invade his personal space.

Jongdae felt a little underdressed when sitting next to the fancy looking man. All he had was a dark brown dress shirt and his nicest pair of blue jeans and dress shoes. He originally was going to come with a neat slick back. But when Baekhyun arrived to pick him up, he refused to take him outside until he changed it. 

Baekhyun ruffled and styled Jongdae's hair to look all messy, the fringe was just barely passing his eyebrows. Jongdae was sure with his hair being black he must have looked like some kind of punk. 

"Hello," Jongdae says shyly, he shifts his body in the direction of the man, a gesture to show that he was open to conversation. 

"What's your name?", the man asks with a dimpled smile that made Jongdae stomach do a flip. Dimples were his weakness. 

"Jongdae," he replies, "And what's yours?"

"Most people call me Lay," the man replies, a twinkle in his doe eyes.

"Lay?" Why do they call you that?" Jongdae laughs, "Is it because you get layed all the time?" Jongdae was feeling a little gitty from his drink. He ate something before he came, not wanting to ingest alcohol on an empty stomach. 

"Sort of," the man called Lay snickers. "But I'm not really looking for that right now." His eyes travel to Jongdae's neck. 

It didn't even occur to Jongdae that the man was a vampire at first. Most of them, the ones Jongdae has seen at least, didn't have such soft and innocent eyes. They were usually sharp and held an intensity. 

"What are you looking for?" Jongdae asks shyly, tilting his head a bit to show off more of his neck. There was a possibility that the man was looking to get into his pants. But if he played his cards right, perhaps he could get what he initially came for.

Lay smiles at Jongdae, fangs on full display. 

"A good drink."

  
The next few minutes are a blur. At one point Lay is guiding him over to a secluded couch, the next point Lay is mouthing over his jugular. Lay's sharp fangs glided over the skin but didn't penetrate just yet. 

It made Jongdae feel a bit uneasy, though he rationalized it as his instincts reacting to a natural predator. From what Baekhyun described, a vampire bite only hurts for a second. That is, if the vampire isn't trying to hurt the victim.

Was he still consider a victim if he purposely came to a predator?

Also is predator really an appropriate designation for a vampire? It sounded so dangerous. 

Jongdae could tell Lay wasn't going to hurt him. At least he hoped not.

Lay's moist tongue accompanies the fangs, soothing some of Jongdae's nerves. Perhaps it was another vampiric ability. 

Jongdae is straddling Lay's lap, doing so after the vampire claimed it would help them get more comfortable. He didn't mind for now. As long as the man didn't start grinding against him.

He's just here for the bite. That's all.

"You alright?" Lay asks against Jongdae's skin. "You're shaking."

"I...this is my first time." Jongdae admits. He shuddered as the vampires hands traveled up and down his back.

"Then I'll be extra careful," Lay purred. He made it sound like he was about to take Jongdae's virginity or something. Did vampires get a thrill out of that? Regardless, it got Jongdae's heart racing.

"I'm going to take a little sip first." Lay unbuttoned the top of Jongdae's dress shirt, exposing his clavicle. "If you get too frightened tell me okay?"

Jongdae nods. There are butterflies in his stomach as he observes Lay's soft smile. His eyes were still dark, not the faintest hint of a glow anywhere. Even when he spoke his fangs weren't fully extended yet. It was both fascinating and bizarre.

"Relax for me honey." The tone of Lay's voice shifts. Not menacing, more like a soothing rasp. It has Jongdae going a limp in the vampires embrace. 

"That's perfect," Lay coos before moving in close to Jongdae's clavicle. 

Jongdae finds himself tilting his head up to give the vampire more room. He should be more alarmed by how easy it was for Lay to take control of him like this. But he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He couldn't remember the last time he's ever felt this relaxed. 

After a few puffs of air hit his skin, there is a sharp pain that almost makes Jongdae scream. However, just as quickly as it came, the pain disappears, leaving behind a pleasant sensation. 

There wasn’t any other way to describe it other than heavenly. 

The spot where Lay's fangs made contact felt numb, but in a good way. Waves of pleasure radiated from the spot, traveling all over Jongdae's body, setting off his nerve ending like firecrackers. It was amazing.

"A r gh," Jongdae tried to say something but all that came out was a moan. His throat felt stuffed with cotton and his mind was fuzzy. All of his concentration was focused on the delightful bite. 

Then, Lay removes his fangs from Jongdae's flesh. The pleasing sensations leave with them, causing Jongdae to whine in disappointment. The bite was probably only ten seconds, but to Jongdae it felt longer.

"Mmm," Lay hums while lapping at Jongdae wound. "You taste as good as I thought you would. Maybe even better. "

"Lay," Jongdae begs, clutching at the vampires shirt. "Please. Do it again." 

Jongdae should feel embarrassed by his behavior, though the pleasant warmth still occupying his stomach was making his mind go haywire.

"Not so fast honey," Lay chuckles while rubbing at Jongdae's sides. "This is your first time remember? We need to take things slow." Their faces are closer, allowing Jongdae to spot the faintest glint of red in the vampire's eyes. "I want to savor you as long as I can."

Jongdae's whine of protest is cut off by Lay threading his fingers into his hair and pulling him into a heated kiss. The vampire licks Jongdae's bottom lip and he grants the vampire access to explore. Jongdae could faintly taste his blood on Lay's tongue. It did nothing but heighten his excitement. 

"From the moment you stepped in," Lay says against Jongdae's lips, "every vampire in here had their eyes on you. Like a pack of wolves to a dear." He moves to lap at Jongdae's neck, "Do you have any idea how beautiful your throat looks?"

Jongdae's breath hitches at the thought of catching the attention of so many vampires. Baekhyun had said that vampires had an attraction towards people with 'pretty necks'. It was basically the equivalent to ogling a nice pair of tits. At least that's how Baekhyun described it.

"The only reason none of them appeared before you is because I called dibs." Lay snickers, tugging down on Jongdae's sleeve and exposing his shoulder. Soft lips and fangs tease Jongdae's skin causing him to moan in his euphoric state.

And here Jongdae thought the reason no vampire approach him was because his blood smelled bad.

"So I'm all yours for the night?" Jongdae asks. He places kisses on the side of Lays face and is pleased when the vampire turns to connect their lips once again. Lay hums in confirmation against his mouth, making Jongdae feel even more excited. In more ways than one.

He knew he didn't come hear for sex, but the tightness in his pants said otherwise. 

Unconsciously, Jongdae started grinding down into Lay's lap, groaning when he feels the vampire grow hard as well. However, Lay brings a hand down to Jongdae's hips, stilling his movements. That causes Jongdae to come back to his senses for a moment.

"Sorry," Jongdae huffs after parting their lips. His eye lids flutter, trying to clear his mind of the haze and refocus on what he's really hear for. 

Just the bite. Nothing else.

"Don't worry about it honey. I like you too," Lay hums, moving in back to Jongdae's clavicle and lapping at the skin once again. The action sends Jongdae back into a daze, waiting in anticipation for Lay's fangs to sink back in.

From Jongdae's hip, Lay moves his hand down to squeeze Jongdae's ass, causing the smaller man to gasp in his lap.

"I wouldn't mind splitting you open on my cock."

Jongdae barely had enough time to react to Lay's statement before fangs sink back into his flesh. This time right into the side of his neck. A vampire's favorite spot.

A strangled cry leaves Jongdae's throat as he's crashing back down into pleasure. The sensation is even stronger than last time, bombarding Jongdae in waves. He couldn't even think properly anymore. 

Baekhyun was right. This was the best thing since sliced bread.

The hand squeezes his ass slowly increase in pressure, further stimulating Jongdae. Haggard breathy moans spill from his mouth as he clutched onto Lay's shirt for dear life, the pleasure overwhelming him. 

Jongdae grinds down on Lay's lap once more. But instead of the vampire stopping him, he bucks up into Jongdae, meeting his pace to increase the friction. Lay was hard, and probably really thick. The idea of the vampire fucking him sent shivers down his spine. All notions of not getting dicked tonight flew out the window.

At some point, Jongdae thought he was going delirious, his moans interlaced with soft laughs. Perhaps it was from the tingles rippling through his flesh. Or perhaps the sensation of butterflies swooping in his stomach. 

Was this really happening? Was he real? Was any of this even real?

The fangs leave Jongdae skin and the pleasant sensation slowly starts to fade. He goes limp in Lay's arms, forehead landing on the vampires shoulder, his eyes glazed over in bliss. The world around him was spinning and pretty lights danced around his vision. Even though Lay was no longer biting him, he still felt like he was floating.

It's been a while since Jongdae last had sex. What he just experienced was coming close to rivalling. Yes, he believed that was almost as good as sex, maybe even better. 

"You still with me honey?" Lay hums in between lapping at the bite marks, making sure they heal clean. His hands hold Jongdae's limp body close, caressing him tenderly. 

When Jongdae tries to respond, he finds that his voice no longer works. So instead he settles for a nod against Lay's shoulder. He had zero idea what he must look like right now but it had to be a mess.

"Don't worry. Your voice will return eventually," Lay chuckles in his ear. "You tasted so amazing, I was worried I might drink you dry."

Lay grabs Jongdae by his upper arms and pulls him away so they can see each others faces. Unsurprisingly, Lay's eyes are only now a visible red, glowing in the dim light of the club. His dimpled smile is just as charming as earlier. Jongdae couldn't help but take the time to appreciate the vampire's lovely features.

He wanted to tell Lay all about how he's never felt anything that amazing before. Tell Lay that he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

Tell Lay that he wanted more.

"Come on," Lay says, "You need to eat something honey."

Next to the couch was a low table with a bowl of energy bars for humans to eat once they've been fed on. They were filled with the proper nutrients to keep human patrons from passing out. They also provided a small boost to blood cell production. The energy bars did a ton of other stuff but explaining them would require a whole lot of scientific knowledge that Jongdae didn't have. All he knew was that they worked.

Lay uses his long arms to reaches over the arm rest and pics one up at random. Jongdae sees the wrapping and recognizes the familiar honeycomb design, indicating the bar's flavor. He's never had one of these before considering they were only consumed by humans after a vampire has fed on them. He could only hope it doesn't taste bad.

When Lay tares open the wrapping, a sweet smell fills the air between them. Jongdae is shocked to find himself drooping. When was the last time he physically drooled over food?

Licking his lips, Jongdae reaches for the energy bar. But Lay pulls it away, making Jongdae furrow his eyebrows at the vampire in confusion. Lay chuckles at Jongdae while unwrapping the bar.

"Since you fed me," Lay breaks a piece with two fingers and holds it up to Jongdae's mouth, "I thought I'd return the favor."

Jongdae's gaze flickered between the chunk of energy bar and Lay's mischievous glowing eyes. This was certainly strange but Jongdae didn't mind. In the end he still got to eat something.

Using his teeth, he carefully takes the piece out of Lay grip and begins chewing. It's sweet like honey, just as he suspected. The consistency is something akin to a rice tart, easily crumbling in Jongdae's mouth. He was relieved it wasn't sticky or messy like some of the other nutritional bars he's had as a kid.

He barely notices how Lay is staring at him intently as he chews the little chunk of sustenance. 

"You're moaning," Lay snickered, "It must be really good."

Heat rises to Jongdae's cheeks upon realizing his unconscious action. As a matter of fact, since Lay removed his fangs, small things start filling in to reality. Like he was only now picking up the sound of chill music and faint chatter of club patrons. Like how he was just now registering how hungry he was.

Like...how he was just now realizing how tight his pants felt.

Trying his best not to panic, Jongdae instead focused on the honey flavored energy bar. His eyes travel around as he chews, observing how little activity there is around their location, almost as if on purpose. Was that normal?

"So cute when you eat," Lay says all of a sudden. Jongdae looks at him and is startled by the vampires lustful eyes.

He had just taken another piece of energy bar out of Lay's fingers, it was a good thing he wasn't swallowing or else he might have choked. Lay's gaze was intense but nonthreatening if that made any sense. As a matter of fact, it started to make Jongdae's pants grow just a little tighter.

That's when he had a devious idea.

His eyes locked with the vampire, Jongdae leaned in for another piece of the energy bar. But this time, instead of biting down, he licked tentatively at it. The honey flavor spreading across the tip of his tongue. 

Jongdae had no clue how to act sexy. He doesn't have anyone to act sexy around.

There have been flings here and there, but these relationships never lead to anything sexual. The only relationships that did were all the way back in college when Jongdae was wild and free. Now he's reaching his thirties soon and he feels like he doesn't have time for relationships anymore.

Something about the way Lay looked at him made Jongdae feel adventurous, wanting to relive the days of his wilder self.

Lay made him feel young again.

As Jongdae lapped at the energy bar, Lay's eyes seemed to glow even redder. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he watched the smaller man lick his food like a kitten. Jongdae's actions seemed to have an effect on the vampire.

"Trying to seduce me honey?" Lay asks, his fangs peaking out, "Cause it's working."

Flashing a quick smirk, Jongdae took the food once more, this time being sure to allow his lips to graze Lay's fingers. Jongdae's stomach did flips when the vampire shamelessly licked his lips, eyeing Jongdae like a snack. Even more so than before. 

Once Jongdae swallowed his food, he noticed the vampires fingers had a few crumbs on them, leading Jongdae to yet another devilish idea.

He took Lay's hand and began lapping at the slender digits, allowing his velvet tongue to linger on the sugar coated tips. It's only now Jongdae realizes that he's moaning, eyes closed as he focused on the sweet taste blooming on his tongue.

"Fuck," he hears Lay mutter before a smirk curled the corner of Jongdae’s mouth. He is startled by a hand landing on his neck, but he doesn't pull his mouth away from the fingers just yet. Jongdae's eyes are open now, capturing the heady look from the handsome vampire and recording it to memory. 

"So you want sex now?" Lay chuckles, taking his fingers away from Jongdae's mouth and resting it on his neck, mirroring his other hand. "Even though you’re just here for the bite?" His thumbs trace along Jongdae's jawline before grazing down his adam's apple, the contact makes Jongdae reflexively swallow and Lay is the one to smirk now.

"Mmm, sort off." Jongdae says, eyelids fluttering as he tries to stay within his right mind. There was no doubt he was still under Lay's influence of suggestion at the moment. After being fed on, humans tended to obey vampires for a short period of time. Of course they wouldn't do anything they wouldn't do while sober, like murder or robbery. 

But Jongdae just knew that if Lay told him to drop his pants and ride him all night he would probably do it.

"Like I said before," Lay says, wrapping his arms around Jongdae's waist and pulling him close. "I'm not exactly here for that."

A disappointed whimper leaves Jongdae and Lay merely chuckles at him. The vampire peppers kisses along his cheek almost like a silent apology.

"I'm only saying that because I have somewhere to be tomorrow. It's very important work." Lay says against his cheek. "I'll be late if I spend the night with you, honey."

Jongdae takes a moment to process the vampires words before sighing with a nod. He doesn't know what kind of job the vampire has but whatever it is Jongdae doesn't want to disturb his schedule. 

"Will we meet again?" Jongdae asks shyly. "For another bite perhaps?"

Lay gives him a warm smile, the red fading from his eyes. He pecks Jongdae's cheek before humming, "Maybe."

Jongdae smiles back, heart racing as he thinks about Lay biting him again. 

"On one condition," Lay says and his expression turns sensual once again, thumbs rubbing Jongdae's sides. Jongdae's breath hitches as the excitement from before returns. He bites his bottom lip as he patiently awaits the vampire's condition.

"Don't let any other vampire bite you but me. Understood?"

**Author's Note:**

> And there is my little experimental thing.
> 
> I'm not a hardcore Chen/Lay shipper but it makes me fluffy inside. You know what I mean? I dont know, maybe I just miss Lay a lot...
> 
> I have two fics in the works that are in this universe but are ChanChen. They both feature vampires and werewolves. I'm thinking about starting another series. We'll see once I finish my current fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Renard


End file.
